My 1st Fic; Harry Potter; Muggle Lives
by Destiny1
Summary: My 1st fic, so please don't flame me. Harry Potter and co are in a gameshow where they have to live muggle lives... ENOUGH SAID! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


Harry Potter In every day life! 

By Destiny! ...... (and a bit of help from my big sis "Ginny :)") 

* Harry potter and some of the characters are taking part in a gameshow to lead normal muggle lives! * 

gameshow host: hello and welcome to today's show, we will be following the lives and_ maybe (HOPEFULLY!) **DEATHS!, ** _of Harry, hermione (who already live with muggles) Ron, Lockhart, 

Snape, McGonagall _and....._VOLDEMORT! OOPS sorry......*Sniggers* you-know-who. There will be cameras following them around EVERYWHERE! Here is the latest update......... 

*screen appears with snape on it and camera zooms in* 

*snape enters job office* 

Snape: I'm looking for a job....... 

Job Interviewer: I'm afraid we only have 1 vacancy free today sir....... on TV a "kids" show 

Snape: what do I have to do? 

Job interviewer: were looking for a charming young man, such as yourself, to play a _loveable_ father 

it will be well paid......... 

Snape: ermmmmm OK how many galleons.......? 

Job interviewer: I'm sorry? *Looks blank* galleons? 

Snape: oh no urrmm...... muggle money 

Job interviewer: muggle?!?! *Definately confused* 

Snape: HUFF!*TUTS* pay, money! 

Job interviewer: $65743920104020236283567629568.50 

Snape: OK ill take it! But how come the job hasn't been taken after all that's-- 

Job interviewer: well ermm..there are the forms to fill out...., NEXT PLEASE! 

*Snape walks out the office* 

Game show host: well at least snape got a job *giggles* but he needs to learn the MUGGLE lingo! 

Now lets take a look at how harry Ron and Hermione are getting on at there muggle school! 

*Camera comes on to harry, Ron and Hermione who are in the middle of a cookery lesson* 

Ron: what do I do with this? *Holds up a cheese grater* 

Hermione: you grate things with it 

*Ron starts to grate his butter into his cake mix* 

Harry: no Ron NOT that! *Takes butter off him* 

Hermione: no ron stuff like cheese! *Holds up a block of cheese* 

Ron: *grabs cheese and begins to grate that* 

Harry; NO Ron! Were making CHOCOLATE cakes! 

Hermione: not cheese cakes! *Picks up recipe book* "we need 2 eggs" 

Ron: OK *picks up 2 eggs and throws them in shell and all!(they crack)* 

Hermione: sigh......... 

Harry: next we add sugar 

Ron: Right! *Grabs a big white pot and tips half of it in his cake mixture then puts a LARGE spoonful in his mouth* 

Hermione: Ron I dont think that's-- 

Ron: Gags and spits it all out into the bowl* yyyeeeaaaaaccckkkk!!!!! SALT! 

Harry: its time to put it in the oven now....no, Ron ill do it for you * harry looks at Ron's mixture it a sickly green colour* 

*ten minutes later* 

*BANG! The oven explodes!* 

*harry and Hermione clean up the mess and Ron's cake is now a green blob with black burnt bits!* 

miss Medler (the terrifying food teacher) : I mast have a taste of everyone's food *walkes round the room tasting and making comments on peoples cakes* 

Miss Medler: and now for you Ron *looks at cake (or whats left of it!) hmm..... I shall TRY some but if I die.. ill be back to get you...(class sniggers) *tastes a bit, starts to choke* 

cough cough splutter ...etc.. 

*bell starts to ring, the whole class (including harry ,Hermione and Ron{the fastest one! }) starts to run for it, because everyone wants miss medler to die! :) * 

Gameshow host: well it looks like they LOVE there new school!! Hah. any way now were going to gilderoy lockhart who is a psychiatrist...... 

Lockhart: please come in........ 

*a weird looking man enters he is shaking and looks depressed 

Herbert Sherbert (HS): sigh.....I don't see the point in living, sob sob sob!!!! 

Lockhart: the point is......*thinks* maybe 42... no... umm..... was it 24....ohh.. I dunno anyway.... 

*thinks deeply hmm... what is it! Help me please! I need to know! Someone HELP what is the meaning... I know iv won witch weekly's smile award ....but that means...noting....if there is no meaning of life! What What WHAT what is ....the point in living with no...no...no MEANING!???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????/////!!!!!!!!!!!! 

HS: calm down I know the pain and torment your going through *pats gilderoy on the back* 

the point is....*thinks* I KNOW IT! I KNOW THE MEANING OF LIFE! its...itsss....itsss!!...... MONOPOLY!!!! Collecting the streets.....take a chance...role the dice.....get to go... I KNOW IT I KNOW THE MEANING OF LIFE! Thanyou *gets up and kisses lockhart who is crying on his desk still thinking about the meaning of life...* you are a miracle * HS gets up and runs out* 

* lockharts boss comes in* 

Boss: well it seams your good in your new job here-- 

Lockhart: **why dose the world hate me!!!????????**

Boss: urrmm... wha! 

Lockhart: *picks up chair smashes the window* **I cannot live if I don't know the meaning**! 

*Jumps out of the window.*.......AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH! * he splats on the road and he brakes all his arms and legs and his neck then a bus runs over him* *SPLAT SQUELCH* 

Gameshow host: well thats 1 conestant down *heh heh!* but who do u want to win please phone us on. 696061501601561601-6-7-756-615-156-1635615160500`520615169 in the next episode we will se how you -know- who mc gonagall and Snape get on in there new jobs watch out 4 Snape's TV show.............hehehehehe 

_________________________________________________________________________ 

A/N; heya I hope u liked this story cos I know I had lodsa fun writing it! If u want a part 2 of this r/r if u don't tell me anyway but I wont listen heheheh and Plz tell me who u want to die next but it might not be possible cos its god who kills them... not me (as if!) so tell me if u like it and what improvements (if any, hehehe) I could make! 

Lotsa love hoped you liked it love 

~*Destiny*~ 

Ginny :)'s Note; OK, if you haven't guessed my sister scares me sometimes. ANYWAY that was her attempt at a fic, and I kinda helped Beta it [very badly] and helped her with the plot. She forbade me to add this,but TOUGH! I have done. 

Ginny :) 


End file.
